Computers generally include a central processing unit which is physically and electronically connected to a variety of electronic devices, including various kinds of memory storage drives, battery packs and various input or output devices. In some computers, particularly portable notebook computers, a bay is provided in the computer for the removable mounting of an electronic module including an electronic device, such as a memory storage drive (e.g., a hard drive, a 5xc2xc-inch floppy disk drive, a 3xc2xd-inch disk drive or a CD-ROM drive). Within the bay of the computer, an electrical connector coupled with the processor is mated with a reciprocal electrical connector on the removable module to allow electronic communication between the processor and the removable module. The removable module includes, for example, a memory storage drive or a battery pack, and can be sequentially inserted into and removed from the bay of the computer. Either the same module or a different module can then be reinstalled in the bay. In such an arrangement, the user can install and substitute particular modules depending upon the user""s needs.
A memory-storage-drive module, for example, is typically changed by pulling one drive from the bay by hand and pushing another drive into place. Each drive includes an electrical connector extending from the rear of the drive which engages a mating electrical connector located at the rear of the bay. The mated electrical connectors provide electrical as well as mechanical engagement.
A problem with existing computers is that alignment of the electrical connectors during installation of a drive is somewhat tricky because visual alignment of the electrical connectors is not possible.
The present invention provides a solution to the foregoing problem. A removable electronic module of this invention includes an electronic device with an electrical device connector for mating with an electrical bay connector. The module further includes an auxiliary device guide and a connector guide. The guides are provided to facilitate mating of the electrical connectors. First, an auxiliary device guide is provided for engaging an auxiliary bay guide to align a connector guide with an electrical bay connector. Second, a connector guide is provided to align the electrical device connector with the electrical bay connector to facilitate mating between the electrical connectors. The connector guide is mounted about the electrical device connector.
In preferred embodiments, the electrical device connector includes beveled edges to gradually engage the electrical bay connector. The connector guide includes two opposed flanges having guide surfaces angled to allow the connector guide to gradually engage the electrical bay connector. The auxiliary device guide likewise includes a pair of angled surfaces designed to gradually engage the auxiliary bay guide.
The electronic device is preferably mounted in a tray. The connector guide and the auxiliary device guide are mounted on a back side of the tray, from which the electrical device connector extends. A preliminary device guide, preferably including elongate rails positioned on opposite sides of the subject electronic module, is provided to engage a preliminary bay guide and to align the auxiliary device guide with the auxiliary bay guide. The electronic module is preferably a memory storage drive.
A guide system of this invention is designed to guide an electronic device into a bay. The guide system includes a cabinet which defines a port opening into a bay in which electronic modules can be inserted. An electrical bay connector is mounted within the bay. An auxiliary bay guide is also mounted within the bay, apart from the electrical bay connector. The guide system further includes a removable electronic module sized and shaped to be inserted through the port and mounted within the cabinet. The module includes an electrical device connector and auxiliary device guide positioned and adapted to mate with respective bay elements (also described above), within the bay. A connector guide is mounted either about the electrical bay connector or about the electrical device connector for engaging and aligning with the other electrical connector.
The guide system is typically a component of a computer. The computer further includes a processor mounted within the cabinet which is coupled to the electrical bay connector.
With the present invention, the electrical connector of a removable electronic storage device can be more easily and accurately mated with a reciprocal electrical connector in a bay of a computer. Consequently, the multi-stage alignment system of this invention enables the use of very small, highly reliable off-the-shelf electrical connectors that are not specifically designed for blind mating in a bay of a computer. Improved accuracy in the alignment of electrical connectors further serves to reduce wear and damage to the electrical connectors that can otherwise result from attempts to mate misaligned electrical connectors.